Unexpected
by cristeal
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were ready to take on any monster when Hera interrupted their date, but never this.


Annabeth was a mess. Her hair was falling out of her bun, her nice blouse was wrinkled, and she was missing her watch.

She heard it again, a sound that hadn't terrified her until now- children.

Percy and Annabeth were used to being stopped by something not quite mortal on their way to a date, but when Hera told them that there was a monster in apartment 2B in the building across the block, Annabeth had pulled out her knife and felt ready. She had not expected to see two very eager kids.

_"__Hi? Are you our babysitters? Mommy said that her aunt had found two really fun sitters! I got out all our funnest toys! What do you want to play first?" a red-headed boy who looked about six said all in one breath, "My name's Daniel, and my sister Sarah is in her room. She doesn't want to play any of my games, only dolls." He spit out the last word like it was broccoli his mom had force fed him._

Nearly two hours later, Annabeth was exhausted. She had build and destroyed lego structures with Daniel, raced monster trucks around the house, and played police man until the family's pet dog had been placed in "jail" for "a thousand years." The poor labrador stayed in his kennel for the rest of the night. Annabeth was running out of ways to entertain Daniel.

Poor Percy wasn't doing much better. He was trying to entertain Sarah by getting her dolls ready for their Princess Party, but she was getting bored.

Percy sat down on the couch next to Annabeth after telling Sarah to dress all the princesses in new dresses, "Sarah is getting bored of Princesses, and I'm exhausted. What's the plan, wise girl?"

Annabeth sighed," Percy, all Daniel wants to do is play with me, and I'm getting exhausted."

"But _do _you have a plan?"

Before Annabeth could reply, Daniel jumped onto her lap with a single bound, "Annie-beth, I'm done with playing. Let's do something funner. Let's go somewhere! Like the movies!"

Percy could practically see the gears spinning in her brain. Annabeth smiled at Daniel, "You're right Daniel, but let's do something even more fun. We'll bring the movie theater to us."

After Daniel and Sarah finally decided on a movie, and Annabeth had made popcorn, everyone settled into the couch. About half an hour into the movie, the kids were already asleep. Sarah was asleep in Percy's arms, sucking her thumb. Daniel was next to Annabeth, with his head on her shoulder.

Annabeth turned to Percy, "Thank the gods they're finally asleep." She whispered, "I don't know if I could handle another minute."

Percy smiled, "They weren't that bad, Sarah was sweet."

"All I know is that my kids will be much better behaved."

"You're right, our kids won't be as much of a handful. And we won't rely on Hera for babysitter suggestions."

"No kidding, Hera is kinda- wait, our kids?!" Annabeth's smile faltered. Percy could see something flicker in her eyes, but in a second, it was gone.

Percy turned as red as a tomato, and scratched the back of his neck with his free arm nervously," Well yah I thought that we could um have kids." His eyes widened," not like now, but you know eventually because kids are really cute and when we're married and we don't have to if you don't want to I just thought eventually um I'm rambling aren't I."

His nervous eyes met her guarded stormy eyes and she smiled, "Percy, I want to have kids eventually," her voice softened, "with you."

Percy's face broke into a silly grin and he leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. His lips met her cheek, she had turned away and whispered, "Let's put these adorable children to sleep first."

Once Daniel and Sarah were asleep safely in bed, Percy and Annabeth curled up together on the couch," Now where were we…" Percy whispered as Annabeth ran her slender fingers through his hair.

Then the doorbell rang. Percy got up unhappily, muttering under his breath. He opened the door to none other than Queen Hera who simply walked inside and stared at Annabeth, who had apparently followed Percy to the door.

"Congratulations. Much to my distaste, you've passed. You may leave now." She said, opening the door for them to leave.

"Thank you, your majesty," Annabeth's eyes narrowed," but shouldn't we wait for the children's parents to return?"

Hera snapped her fingers and all traces of the children vanished. The toys were gone, and Percy couldn't hear Daniel snoring anymore.

"What have you done with them?" Percy stared at Hera intently, his eyes growing dark.

"Young hero, they never existed." Hera smiled coldly, " Although your eagerness to protect them is quite sweet, there is no need. They were simply a test."

Annabeth practically dragged Percy outside, "Percy, c'mon let's just go home. We don't want to anger the goddess of marriage."

He sighed, "Okay, fine. What did Hera mean when she said we 'passed her test'"

Annabeth handed Percy the keys as they hopped into his car. She stared out the window as they drove away from the apartment building and finally said, "I don't know. Maybe it was a sort of trial run." She replied questioningly

"For what?" Percy replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Seaweed brain, she was seeing if _we_ could handle kids."

"Of course we can handle kids. There are plenty of kids at camp!" his face paled, "Annabeth, Hera can't control _if _we had kids, right?"

Annabeth smiled, "Believe me, Percy, nobody can stop us from starting a family."

Percy smirked,"That sounds about right, considering last night….."

"Percy!"


End file.
